Titanic
by EbonyWinterWitch
Summary: What happens when four friends from modern 2012 end up traveling back in time with a chance to sail first hand on the Titanic? Will they all survive the sinking? **better summary inside** **Updated chapters with minor revisions**
1. Complete Summary

This is an up-and-coming story of mine that I've got in the works. I don't have much but basic plot...

The story starts in 2012 with four friends who get together to check out the Titanic Artifact Exhibit when it comes into town. But what will happen when, by a fluke, they end up back in 1912, with a chance to experience travelling on the Ship of Dreams firsthand?

How will relationships be changed in the upcoming disaster? Will they grow stronger or will new ones be forged? Will the friends all survive the sinking? And better yet, how will they get back to their own time?

Main characters start with David De Silva and Candace Kirkland. Both are cousins on their mother's side. At 19 years, Candace is the oldest followed by David a few months behind. Second is Tennille Ayano at 18 years and lastly is Ashley Meade at 17 years old. All four have grown up together and have been friends as long as they could really remember.

David is an aspiring artist with a talent for drawing. He also possesses a sense of humour and makes the occasional joke. Candace is a sports nut and likes to stay active. Tennille is the more quiet type who prefers to curl up with a good book and Ashley is the outspoken one who does what she wants, although she does know when to keep to herself and follow rules.

(That's all I have so far... if anyone is interested, I have an art cover for this story at the polyvore website. My name there is the same on here: EbonyWinterWitch. The URL is ebonywinterwitch . polyvore . com / (_just remove the spaces_)


	2. 01: Prologue: Summer, 2012

**Titanic:**

PROLOGUE:

"Yet another _lovely_ day in Greyhaven." 17 year old Ashley Meade grumbled to herself as she stared out the car window, watching the pouring rain. 18 year old Tennille Ayano laughed from the seat beside her while 19 year old Candace Kirkland snorted from the front passanger seat. "Well, we aren't _really_ in Greyhaven anymore Ash." The redhead responded, "it's really the highway now." Her cousin, David De Silva, also 19, shook his head. He wasn't really paying attention to the three girls in the car as he was the driver and had to really watch his speed and the road due to the crappy weather conditions.

All four teenagers lived in the relatively small town of Greyhaven, located not far outside the larger city of Edmonton. The sole reason anyone had gone outside today was the fact that the travelling artifact exhibit for the famous ship, the Titanic, was now located in the city's science centre. And Tennille, being the group's history buff could not pass up the chance to see it, and proceeded to drag the rest of them along as well. Although she didn't really have to try very hard. The Titanic was something that interested all four of them.

So here they all were.

Luckily enough, Edmonton wasn't that far away and they reached the city before long. Good thing too, since they had been driving in the rain for about two hours now. "So," David remarked as he navigated the streets. "I'm thinking this is probably gonna be an all day thing?" "Duh," Tennille responded, twirling a lock of her dark hair around her finger, "there's probably gonna be lots to see and I think there's a few movies in the IMAX we could probably check out too." "But there's not just Titanic. There's other exhibits too, guys." Ashley pointed out.

David sighed as he pulled into the Science Centre's parking lot and shut the car off. "Well, here we are." He announced, a falsely bright tone to his voice. "Anyone ready for another shower?" Candace scoffed as she removed her seatbelt. "You love the rain and you know it." She grinned. All four piled out of the car and ran to the front entrance. "Geez, not even a minute out there and you're just about soaked already." "Y'know, I think we brought Greyhaven's weather with us when we came." David snickered.

"Rain, rain, go away." Ashley sing-songed, squeezing the excess water out of her blonde hair. "Come on guys, it's this way!" Candace called out from over by the ticket booth. Tennille scanned the prices and choked. "Wow! It's pricey for the exhibit along with an IMAX. Maybe we should just go see the artifacts." "Sounds good to me." David piped up. The teens all purchased the entry fee and made their way to the upper level and the exhibit.

Just before entering, they were each given a replica boarding pass and informed that they each had the information of an actual passanger from the ship on it and at the end of the tour, they would be able to find out of they had survived the sinking or if they didn't. "Cool." Ashley grinned, as she flipped hers over. "I got a girl from the second class. What'd you guys get?" Candace glanced at hers. "A girl from first class, actually." She raised an eyebrow. "If I had actually sailed, I'd probably go second." "Me too." David spoke up. "I got someone from the first class as well." They all looked at Tennille. "Third Class."

"Damn." David grinned. "Tennille gets the people that know how to party, Ashley's pretty much well off for that time frame and Candace and I get stuck with all the haughty higher-ups." Ashley smacked him on the shoulder. "Oww," he pretended to whine. "You girls are always hitting me." "Awww, poor boy." Tennille slung her arm through his. "I'll save you from the cruelty."

"Come **on**, guys! Hurry up!" They entered the first room to be greeted with large and small pictures on the wall and glass cases everywhere that housed certain artifacts. Candace frowned slightly as a loud consistant groaning filled the air. It wasn't loud enough to be annoying, but it was noticable. "You guys suppose real ships sound like that?" "Who knows." David shrugged.

The next room was pretty much the same as the first but with more focus on the actual sinking and the famous first class passangers that didn't survive it. The third room housed the fake iceberg they had heard about, plus more panels on the walls and a cgi movie on how the impact may have happened and how the ship broke apart before sinking. "Wow, you really **can** smell ice." Ashley remarked. David was reading off the board even as she reached out to touch the ice.

"Wow, this says that salt water freezes at a lower temperature than fresh water, so the water the ship sank in was colder than the ice we're touching now. Tennille shivered and removed her hand. "Brrr. Hope I never have to feel that." The other three nodded in agreement. Moving to the next hallway, Tennille started and jerked back in surprise as they were abruptly facing a propped open water-tight door. "Cool." Candace commented from behind her.

The rest of the tour went smoothly, although they stalled at the stateroom replicas set up, one each for all three classes, they soon reached the survivors wall at the end. "Well, moment of truth guys." Tennille grinned. "Let's see if we lived." They all split up to their respective class listings to look for the names on their passes. "Mine lived." Ashley called over. Tennille took a little longer. "Hey, mine did too. She's lucky." Candace and David both took the longest. "Mine didn't..." Candace trailed off with a raised brow. "Neither did mine." David reported. "Although that isn't really surprising when you think about it."

Almost as soon as he finished speaking, Candace abruptly shivered as what seemed like a phantom breeze blew through the room. "How is it suddenly cold in here?" she tried to ask, but it sounded like her voice was echoing through a large tunnel. It was then that her vision blurred out...

**TBC...**

(**AN:** Okay, I re-wrote some parts of this on account that I finally saw the exhibit and it was REALLY cool! Wish I could go again. ^_^ Please R&R!)


	3. 02: Chapter One: April 10, 1912

**Titanic:**

CHAPTER ONE:

Coming back to herself with a jolt, Candace squinted at the bright sunlight that was now shining and peered out from under the wide brim of the large purple hat she was suddenly wearing. Along with a complete change in attire and gloves.

There was a white high-collared dress shirt, a fancy white suit jacket with pinstripes and dark purple lapels and a a dark purple band right under her bust, obviously intended to make her torso look longer. The jacket reached her thighs with a matching striped skirt that reached just past her ankles. And... she sighed, high heels. Black and white ones. In her hand was a folded white lace parasol.

"A skirt." She grumbled, still looking herself over, "of course it's *always* a damn skirt!" Her head jerked up at a familar snort from right beside her. "David!" she breathed, relieved that she wasn't the only one experiencing this oddness.

Her cousin was indeed there as well, and looking himself over. He was now clad in an obviously tailored, well-fitting dark suit along with a matching bowler hat and dark leather gloves. A black cane with a jeweled top completed the look. Despite herself, Candace giggled. "Bowler hats aren't really your thing, Dave." He scowled. "Don't I know it." She grew serious. "What the hell is going on?" she asked, keeping her voice low. "This sure as hell doesn't look like the Science Centre." She looked around and frowned. "And where are Ashley and Tennille? You don't suppose they're here somewhere too?"

David shook his head. "I have no idea what happened or where we are..." The two of them were in among a massive crowd of people, all swarming and going amongst their own businesses.

David looked up from his examination and froze, staring openmouthed. "Dave?" Candace followed his line of sight and her own mouth dropped open as well. How the hell did she miss that?! It was pretty obvious they were on the docks after all... "Candace?" David choked, fumbling for her hand. "I'm dreaming! Or I'm hallucinating or I've completely lost it. Cause there is *no way* that I am seeing what I'm seeing!"

Floating, anchored in the water in front of them was none other than the grandest ship in the world, the claimed "Ship of Dreams", the Titanic herself.

They were allowed the luxery of their staring for a few minutes before a timid voice broke in from behind them. "Sir, Madam? The luggage has been taken aboard to your stateroom and it is time to board. The ship will be leaving in ten minutes."

The two turned to see a young woman dressed not as richly as they were, but well enough. Candace guessed this must be a maid. "Excuse me?" Candace asked. "This ship will be leaving soon, Ma'am. It is time to board." Almost in perfect timing, the ship's loud whistle blew. The two looked at eachother and grinned. "Well," David drawled, "If we're going to do this, we may as well do it right." He held out his arm. She blinked and adjusted the brim of her hat, "Are you serious? You really want to...?" He shrugged. "Why not. When are we ever going to get a chance like this again?" She paused, then laughed and hooked her arm around his. "True enough."

The two made their way through the massive crowd, followed by the young woman, who was carrying a few extra parcels, skirting easily around intended passengers and people who had just come to watch the depature of the grandest ship in the world. Finally reaching the first-class gangway, Candace looked up as they climbed, to all the people she could see already on the promenade and boat decks. "I think this is Southampton." She muttered to David.

Entering the ship on B-deck, they were greeted along with other passengers behind them by members of the crew. "Welcome to Titanic." Handing their tickets to a steward, they followed as he led them down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Ashley grimaced and shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand. "What the hell...?" she blinked before noticing the gloves she was now wearing. Holding her hands out in front of her, she stared in amazement before giving herself a full look-over.<p>

Aside from the pearl coloured gloves, she was now wearing a long dark skirt, a dark top made of silk with a small scarf and a long light pink coat with black designs embroidered into the collar lapels and the thick cuffs. She pulled her skirt hem up in order to see her shoes, now high heels. "Nice!" Her blonde hair was also covered by a black wool hat.

Glancing around, she was also aware that she was, more or less, alone. None of her friends were in sight, nor could she spot them in the crowd. She was startled out of her examination when she heard her name being called by an unfamiliar voice. "Ashley, darling. It's time to board. The ship will be leaving port soon and we don't want to miss it."

Ashley looked around in confusion before spotting the woman who had just been speaking. She was clutching the hand of a little girl and both were staring at her expectedly. "Uh...?" She peeked behind her, sure that they were talking to someone else, but everyone behind and around her was hurrying about in their own manner and clearly not the ones being addressed. "Ashley!" The woman called again, a small amused tilt to her lips.

The blonde took a hesitant step forward and that was apparently enough for the woman, who then smiled and turned, making her way through the crowd. Ashley continued to follow before her gaze lifted over the crowd the the massive wall of riveted black steel and she stopped, staring. "T-The Titanic?" she stuttered. "Someone's idea of a joke, no doubt." Still staring, she shook her head and hurried after the woman and little girl. "This I have *got* to see."

Reaching the second class gangway, the three boarded the floating giant and emerged onto the Titanic on the C-deck. A crew member in a blue uniform read their tickets, and directed them to the stairs leading down to the D-deck.

* * *

><p>Tennille shook the spots from her vision and glanced down at a sudden weight in her hand. She was clutching a relatively small battered black suitcase with an intensity that seemed like whatever was in the case meant the world to her. Much like the others had, although she didn't know, she also looked herself over.<p>

No jeans anymore. She was now attired in a long free flowing dark red skirt, a cream coloured blouse and a black jacket. A white shawl wrapped around her shoulders, a pair of battered black boots and quilted fingerless gloves completed the look.

All around her, were masses of people and they all seemed to be focused on the same general thing, most with large smiles on their faces. "Oh wow, can you believe it?" one woman beside her was asking her companion. "A chance to go to America! And on the greatest ship ever built no less!" Tennille frowned and glanced up to be met with a large wall of black steel. "Oh, no way!"

She slowly smiled though as she examined a piece of paper in her hand, discovering it to be a ticket to none other than the Titanic. Course she could see that for herself already. Not one to pass a chance like this up, she was about to make her way to the inspection queue all third-class passengers had to go through before boarding when another thought struck her.

Glancing around, it was hard to see anyway, but she couldn't see the familiar faces of her friends anywhere in the crowd. Although it was entirely possible she was here alone, wherever here was, she bet her friends were in the other passenger classes if they *were* here. Thinking back to the Science Centre, she recalled that Ashley had gotten a second class boarding pass, so to speak, while Candace and David had both gotten first class.

Going through the inspection was mildly humiliating to her, but she endured it, and stepped onto the gangway, entering the ship on E-deck. A steward examined her ticket and directed her to the ship's stern and the cabins there.

TBC...

(AN: Okay, sorry if this chapter dragged, but I just wanted to get them all actually *on* the ship. ^_^ Things will hopefully get better in the next chapter.)


	4. 03: Chapter Two: April 10, 1912

**Titanic:**

CHAPTER TWO:

The trip through the ship seemed like a blur, seeing as the cousins were overwhelemed by all the sights and iconic marks, such as the Grand Staircase that they had only read about. Neither of them had even dreamed that they'd be seeing this with their own eyes.

David's mouth dropped open and he couldn't supress a low whistle once they laid eyes on their stateroom further on the B-deck. "Damn." he breathed. "Someone sure sprung for the load on this one." Sure, it wasn't one of the parlour suites, but still impressive enough. The stateroom was fairly large with a large bed in one corner, a dresser beside it, a large couch, a desk and a small fireplace against the opposite wall from the bed surrounded on both sides by large windows draped with red that reached the ceiling. Against the same wall as the bed were two doors, both propped open. The first was thankfully a bathroom complete with a toilet, a tub and a washbasin and mirror. The second was a bedroom with a four-poster bed, a wardrobe and a dressing table. Which was all they could see from their current viewpoint.

The maid, whom they now knew as Maria, had placed her parcels down on the small table by the couch and swept over to the neat pile of luggage, where she began sorting the cases and moving them into the bedroom, no doubt to be put away. David had moved across the room all the way to the windows, which he was now peering out of. "We have a nice view of the docks." he called back to Candace.

Maria had now been joined by two stewardesses, both clad in the ship dress. Candace blinked. She hadn't even heard them come in. Joining David at the window, she sighed. "At least we didn't get plain portholes for windows." she said with a grin. They both jumped when the ship's horn blared once again, signalling it was just about to depart. "Wanna go topside?" he asked. She shook her head. "If we were on the other side of the ship then I'd say yes, but I'm fine here." She finally removed her hat and placed it on the couch, brushing a few strands of her red hair back from her eyes.

The brunette shrugged. "Alright." He leaned somewhat out the window and began waving back to the exuberent well-wishers. She smiled before moving to the other window and doing the same.

* * *

><p>They were barely settled into their stateroom on the D-deck before the little girl was pulling at the woman's skirt. "Mommy, can I go to boat deck to watch the ship leave? Please?" Her enthusiasum was catching. Ashley placed the suitcases she was holding down on the small table even as the woman huffed but smiled fondly. "Alright Elizabeth, but not alone. Ashley, take your sister up top but do come straight back when we are underway for lunch." Ashley nodded even as she took the other blonde's hand in her own. "Yes, mother." Odd. The word came out far easier than she thought.<p>

She couldn't help but laugh as Elizabeth promptly tugged her back out the door and into the crowded hallway. "Okay, okay. Just a minute!" "Come on! We gotta hurry!" The two turned a few corners and traversed a few hallways but still didn't find any stairs. Finally admitting she didn't know where they were going, she stopped a passing steward. "Excuse me, but where are the stairs to the boat deck?" The steward kindly gave her directions all the way up to the top and she and Elizabeth hurried off after thanking him for the trouble.

The ship's warning horn blew and the two blondes barely made it out onto the boat deck before the grand liner began to move. Ashley pushed her way to an open spot against the rail and helped Elizabeth balance herself on the bottom rung. The two girls waved along with everyone else as the ship continued it's voyage out of the harbour, making for the open sea, and Cherbourg, the next destination.

Ashley's smile dimmed a bit as she recalled the near-collision that was going to happen very soon. Of course nothing bad came of it, but that wouldn't make it any less freakier to watch.

* * *

><p>Tennille arrived on the boat deck, just as the Titanic was leaving the dock. She had come here directly upon entering the ship, opting to try and locate her cabin later after the departure. She paused and looked around at all the people before making her way up to the stern, where it was still packed but with slightly less people.<p>

Most of the trip out of the harbor was uneventful till they came around a loose corner and upon the three ships that were moored there. "Oh..." she muttered to herself, suddenly remembering the near collision that happened between the Titanic and the New York. Almost as soon as this thought crossed her mind, there were several loud snaps as the said ship broke free of its moorings and slowly swung out to the passing liner.

Tennille stared, entranced and un-nerved along with several other passengers while others panicked, shouting and rushing around. The other ship seemed to swing out to directly where she was standing on the stern, getting closer and closer till she swore she could reach out and touch it.

It seemed as if everything was briefly frozen for a few seconds before lines were tossed at the other ship from one of the tugboats towing the Titanic, and the New York was pulled away helped along from a burst of water from the Titanic's propellers as she shifted direction. Tennille could feel the tremor passing through the grand liner from both the deck under her feet and where she had a white-knuckled grip on the railing.

As soon as the smaller ship was towed away, many passengers let out a breath of relief, herself included. "Terrible luck for a maiden voyage." a woman to her left spoke to her companion. Tennille could hear all sorts of similar remarks being made and shook her head. *If they only knew*. They continued to watch as the smaller ship was towed away, further and further from them till she disappeared around another corner.

The whole incident had taken roughly an hour, but to her it seemed much shorter. Huffing out a sigh, she tightened her grip on the little black suitcase she was still holding and pushed away from the railing, making her way back inside the ship. First order of buisness was to go down below and find her cabin, then she was going to search this ship from end to end till she found her friends.

**TBC...**

(**AN:** Wow! What a bad case of writer's block that was! I'm trying to push my way through it however and I seem to be having some luck here. ^_^ Hopefully I won't take nearly as long with the next chapter... Enjoy and please R&R)


	5. 04: Chapter Three: April 10, 1912

**Titanic:**

CHAPTER THREE:

It was right after the near-collision with the New York, when the bugle blew to call the first-class passengers to lunch. David remained in the suit he was previously wearing to board the ship, though he did remove his hat and leather gloves. Candace however, retreated into the adjourning bedroom at Maria's insistance and was now in the process of getting changed from her boarding suit into one of the many dresses no doubt in her luggage.

He was leaning against the window frame, staring out at the sea and enjoying the fresh air when she finally emerged. Turning, he couldn't help but stare, having never really seen her in a dress or even a skirt very often. His cousin was something of a tomboy. She was now attired in a yellow dress that merged into silver at the bottom of her skirt, gold coloured high heels and long off-white gloves that ended just past her elbows. Maria had also swept her red hair up into a loose-styled bun held in place by a large gold flower clip.

"Wow," he whistled. "So this is what you look like as a real girl." he teased. Candace rolled her eyes and shook her head, even as a smile tugged at her lips. Turning to the the maid whom had followed her out, she spoke. "Wonderful job, as always, Maria." She smiled. The maid seemed to blossom under the praise and David couldn't help but wonder what kind of people these were that he and Candace had taken the place of if Maria acted like that to a simple bit of praise each time. "Thank you Ma'am."

David smirked and once again offered Candace his arm. "Well," he sighed, "I don't know about you but I'm starved." Exiting the cabin, they once again made their way toward the grand staircase. Seeing as the First Class dining saloon was on the D-deck, they decided to take the stairs down the two decks as opposed to using the elevators.

* * *

><p>Tennille was absolutely certain, after finally finding the way to the third class single ladies cabins in the stern of the ship, that she would not be able to find her way back to the boat deck or even the Grand Staircase. Down on the lower deck where her cabin was located, was like a large metal maze where all the hallways looked the same.<p>

She was currently in the third class general room on the C-deck, trying to waste time until it was time to eat. Both she and one of her bunkmates, a girl her age named Vanessa, had tickets for the second sitting at lunch. They had clicked immediately and became fast friends with eachother in the short time of their knowing each other. Vanessa was travelling with her older brother Jamie, and they were going to New York to meet up with their parents after visiting their grandparents in England for a time.

Tennille was seated on one of the many benches in the large room, watching a few of the third class children play together with a spinning top toy while Vanessa stood on the bench beside her scanning the crowd for her brother.

"Ah!" She huffed out in exasperation. "Finally!" Tennille turned and watched as she jumped down and adjusted her black shawl before skipping over to a boy with the same blonde hair and green eyes that she had. "Jamie! What took so long?!" She questioned as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. He laughed in response. "Well, I did have to come all the way from the bow, Vanessa. Do you know how _big _this ship is?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where Tennille was now standing. "Hey, I want you to meet someone! This is Tennille, one of my bunkies." Jamie gave her a wide smile and offered his hand. "Hi! The name is Jamie although you probably know that already. No doubt my sister's already told you all sorts of lies about me." Tennille laughed, feeling instantly at ease. "No, no. It was all sparkling, believe me."

He grinned as they dropped hands. "So, traveling alone or are you also here with someone?" Tennille paused. "Well... I'm travelling alone, but there **is** someone I'm looking for here on the ship. A few someones actually..."

* * *

><p>When they dropped anchor at Cherbourg, the sun was just beginning to set. Rather than stand around and gossip with the other ladies about the new arrivals, although she knew that 'Unsinkable' Molly Brown was now on board, Candace had persuaded David to go for a walk, and check out as much as the ship as they could before night fell. David had agreed, having declined numerous invitations to join the men in the smoking lounge.<p>

They were walking along the boat deck now near the stern, having already snooped out the Cafe Parisien and Restaurant on the B-Deck earlier. "Well, that's something you don't see every day." Candace commented, staring out at the setting sun. "Gorgeous." "Yeah," David agreed. "Considering we should since we do live in the middle of the prairies." They were abruptly distracted by a raised voice coming from further along the deck around the corner leading to the first class entrance to the Promenade deck.

"Elizabeth! Come back here!" Accompanied by the sound of running feet and a little girl's laughter. "Come on big sister!" They watched as a little blonde girl about 6 years old came pelting around the corner at full speed before screeching to a halt and hiding at the edge.

"Elizabeth, you know we're supposed to be heading back. Mother will be mad!" When the speaker finally came around the corner, all three stopped and stared at eachother in surprise.

_"Ashley?!"_

**TBC...**

(AN: Wow! I am sooo sorry that took so long! Don't know if this is really worth the wait, but here it is! ^_^ Please review!)


End file.
